Much More Than You Can See
by Nakiami Evans
Summary: Soul  es un chico que posee la habilidad para contactar con seres espirituales desde dioses, hasta demonios, pero ¿por que todo se salió de control? Todo gracias a la chica que se cruzo en su camino. Mal summary xD pasen y lean Ü
1. Much More Than You Can See

Sobre este fic, bueno está inspirado en un anime Bakemonogatari, es recomendable es divertido y tampoco es muy común, lo vi hace un tiempo, deberían verlo x3 nos vemos más abajo...

**_Disclaimer:_** Soul Eater tanto como sus protagonistas no me pertenecen, son del grandiso Atsushi Okubo, pero esta historia es mia ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo - <strong>**Much**** more than**** you ****can ****see**

"**Mucho más de lo que puedes ver"**

**Maka Pov.**

Continúe mi recorrido, sin mirar a nadie, sin prestar atención a los demás, caminaba centrada en mi y en mi propio espacio personal, nadie debía entrometerse, nadie debe acercarse a mí porque así era ahora.

Iba de camino al instituto enfundada en mi uniforme de estilo marinero, de colores blanco y celeste, mi cabello recogido en dos coletas , llevaba en la mano mi maletín con algunos pocos cuadernos pero que eran lo suficiente ya que todo lo traigo en mi cabeza, siempre repaso las lecciones antes de dormir, debo de mantener mi puesto de estudiante excelencia.

Pero a veces tampoco sé porque hago eso, supongo que es solo por seguir con la costumbre, a pesar de que era buena en todo casi nadie se me acerca, tampoco es que quiera que lo hagan es mejor que se mantengan alejados de mi.

Verán me llamo Maka Albarn y ase más o menos un año, me quitaron el alma.

Así como escuchan…no tengo alma, al menos no completa, apenas un poco para parecer _aun _humana. ¿Qué quien lo hiso? Pues fue el hijo de Shinigami- sama, Death the kid.

Les contare porque alguien haría una cosa tan detestable, desde luego no cualquiera tiene el poder de hacer eso, solo los dioses y él es uno, me quito el alma después de que yo le rechazara.

Los dioses también se enamoran, y kid se enamoro de mi, un día sin más me declaro su amor, yo no sabía que es lo que ocurría, ni la situación en la que me encontraba y las consecuencias que traerían, ni siquiera conocía al tipo ese, después me salió con todo el rollo de que era un dios, por supuesto que no le creí, ¿Quién se creería una estupidez como esa? Pero ya ves que paso, termine burlándome de él, porque no le creí ni un poquito y pensé que estaba demente, aunque debía admitir que era guapo, a mí ya me interesaba otra persona, así que se lo explique, su expresión cambio de una sonrisa a una mueca de odio y fue ahí cuando realmente me asuste. Murmuro una sarta de palabras que no entendí y mi cuerpo comenzó a elevarse en lo alto, las nubes lo cubrieron todo y después solo me sentí vacía.

Mucho vacio, hay donde hubo algo… ya no estaba.

Entre sus manos vi una esfera brillante. Sin duda el tenia mi alma en sus manos, literalmente.

- hasta que no recapacites mujer asimétrica no recuperaras tu alma- dijo molesto, pero yo no me altere- nadie rechaza aun dios y deberías estar alagada de que yo te escogiera… algún día nos veremos de nuevo… - caí al suelo, pero tampoco sentí dolor.

Estar sin alma es sentir un vacio, tus emociones se esfuman y parece que nunca las tuviste.

Después de dicho esto, Kid desapareció y no lo volví a ver, no se a que se refería con eso de recapacitar, que es lo que espera ¿Qué me enamore de él? Eso es algo imposible, apenas se quién soy.

Desde ese entonces más que vivir, solo sobrevivo a los días, mis amigos se alejaron de mi y fue lo mejor, una persona sin alma no vale la pena. Mantengo las notas del colegio altas para que mis padres no sospechen de mi, desearía recuperar mi alma, pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo podría hacerlo, ¿Quién podría ayudarme?

* * *

><p>Bueno ese es el prologo =3 espero que les allá gustado =O espero por lo menos dejarlas algo picadas, que es lo que pasa! Maka no tiene alma :D Kid se enamoro de ella y se la arrebato ¿bueno quien podrá ayudarla? Eso en el primer capítulo Ü tenía dudas sobre subir este fic, es que se acumularía xD pero no importa ya lo avance algo así que puedo subir tranquila por ahora.<p>

Antes de despedirme quería hacerles una pregunta:

Es hora de las preguntitas a las chicas (o chicos) de Fanfiction ;D haber esta ves toca...

¿Hasta qué grado de obsesión han llegado por un anime? - De preferencia Soul Eater xD

Pues yo lo he visto muchas veces, demasiadas, forre todos mis cuadernos con partecitas que saque del manga (puro SoulxMaka), me hice una cartuchera (por cierto quedo muy linda Ü) y la pinte yo misma con la cara de Shinigami sama y con el logo de Soul Eater con letras en japonés y todo, una billetera negra también la pinte, le hice un cosplay a mi conejo de Soul x3 (solo la bandita, jamás se dejaría poner su casaca, aunque ya me gustaría) y le tome fotos, quedo Kawaiiii (algún día las pondré en mi blog ;D)tengo planeado cantar aunque sea alguna vez en una expo Papermoon, me gustaría hacerme la guadaña, ya que mi tío es carpintero solo falta que le de los materiales xD mi mamá es modista así que fácil le digo para hacerme cosplay de maka, solo no sé si me atreva salir así a la calle u.u soy muy vergonzosa y odio llamar la atención. En fin que mas… jugar a que hago la resonancia de almas xD y quien no se aprendió las palabras que dice maka al empezar Soul Eater? Kenzen naru tamashii wa, kenzen naru seishin to kenzen naru nikutai ni adoru , cantar la canción de excalibur y tenerla como rington xDDD bueno eso es algo de lo que me pasa a mí y a ustedes? Ü

Díganme en un review =)


	2. Sin Alma – Primera parte

si lo se, ya me retrase bastante con mi otro fic, pero es que se me borro todo el capitulo antes de guardarlo u.u fue horrible estoy reescribiendo el capitulo nuevamente D'x ya voy por la mitad, espero publicar mañana o pasado y como ya tenia listo esto por eso subo ahora, nos vemos mas abajo

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo pero esta historia si es mia.

* * *

><p><strong>Caso 1º - Sin Alma – primera parte<strong>

**Maka Pov.**

Hoy día comenzaba un nuevo curso, las vacaciones terminaron y toca volver a la escuela, camine como siempre indiferente al mundo que me rodeaba.

Es un curso diferente, compañeros nuevos, solo espero que se mantengan alejados de mí, no quisiera tener que espantarlos a la fuerza.

Mi instituto era Shibusen y estudio allí desde que tengo memoria, fue el colegio de mis padres y quisieron continuar la tradición. Mama fue la mejor en sus tiempos por eso me propuse ser igual que ella. Mama se separo de papá hace unos años y se veía más feliz que antes me gustaba verla así, pero decidió tomar un largo viaje y me dejo a cargo de mi padre hasta que volviera, mi padre Spirit era profesor de Shibusen y me tenia siempre vigilada, con la esperanza de que la maka enérgica y amigable regresara, no le dije que tenía el alma incompleta, me hubiese creído loca, ya que como yo, no cree en cosas como dioses. O al menos como yo pensaba, ahora sé que es muy diferente.

Llegue a mi nueva clase, luna creciente, no sabía quién sería nuestro tutor de ahora en adelante, entre sin vacilar, ya había algunos alumnos, pude ver que este año también tendría como compañeros a Tsubaki y Black*Star, ellos eran amigos míos de cuando yo estaba "completa", decidí por su bien y por el mío, alejarlos de mi.

Seguí caminando y me ubique en un asiento alejado del resto, un rincón.

- Buenos días Maka-chan- dijo Tsubaki

Ella siempre es amable conmigo aunque yo la ignore, seguí mi camino dirigiéndole solo una mirada.

No quería tratarla así pero era lo mejor o al menos eso creo.

Poco a poco el salón comenzó a llenarse y pequeños grupos fueron formándose, se saludaban animados alegres de que este año les tocara nuevamente estar juntos en el mismo salón.

La verdad que el colegio me daba igual, ya no sabía que esperar de la vida, una persona sin alma esta hueca, no se posen ambiciones y tampoco recuerdo que tuviera alguna, solo una la razón por la cual rechacé a Kid, yo estaba enamorada de otra persona pero a decir verdad, no recuerdo de quien.

Con la vista perdida en la pizarra, sentí que alguien se dejaba caer a mi lado, me gire a ver quien se atrevía a sentarse conmigo para espantarlo, había otros sitios libres además del mío.

Aunque lo mire a los ojos, supe que no conseguiría intimidarlo como a los demás, tenía los ojos de color carmesí, su cabello estaba alborotado, se fijo que lo veía pero me ignoro olímpicamente. Que se cree el, debía irse de una vez por todas.

- disculpa –le dije sonriendo- creo que hay muchos más lugares donde podrías estar _mas_ cómodo.

Me miro y esta vez me sonrió.

- ¿por qué dices eso? Estoy perfecto aquí, los demás asientos no me interesan

Parece que no fui muy directa ya que no capto mi mensaje.

- parece que no me comprendes, me gustaría que dejaras este sitio libre- le dije algo más seria

- y parece que tu no me comprendes a mi- dijo despreocupado- no me quiero ir, no creo que estés reservando este sitio para alguien, quieres estar sola…me iría pero en este sitio el profesor no me podrá ver cuando duerma.

Estaba fastidiada, no me gustaba la compañía y viene este tipo a sentarse a mi lado, es molesto pero entonces solo me queda ignorarlo.

- entonces quédate, solo no me dirijas la palabra.

- ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Qué escondes?

Me quede helada, ¿este tipo que tiene?, lo peor, ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

- no me ocurre nada, no quiero que me distraigas

- bueno, si solo es eso, no creo ser una molestia.

Esa fue la conversación más larga que he tenido desde hace unos meses. Solo me quedaba ignorarlo como ya dije, no sabía su nombre.

Al aula entro el que parecía ser nuestro nuevo tutor, se presento como Frank Stein, era escalofriante, de inmediato nos dijo que diseccionáramos un ratón en parejas, nos paso una caja con un ratoncito adentro a cada uno.

- comenzad! – dijo Stein

- bien hazlo tu sola.- dijo el muchacho a mi lado acomodándose para dormir plácidamente sobre el pupitre.

Para mí era mucho mejor hacerlo sola, así no tendría ni que dirigirle la mirada, cogi el pequeño trozo de paño mojado con formol y se lo puse en las narices a la pobre criatura, se desplomo en la caja, escuche como a mi alrededor mis compañeros hacían gesto de asco y de repulsión ante tal acto, nadie quería asesinar a un animal, la chicas hacían gestos de vomito y se tapaban la boca con la manos. Aun los chicos rudos como Black*Star mostraban repulsión.

Yo continúe con toda la naturalidad posible, en realidad cosas como estas no tenían la menor importancia para mí, cogí el bisturí y le abrí la pansa de un tajo certero.

- valla tía mas fría resultaste ser- me dijo su molesta voz

- pensé que quedaría claro que te dormirías y no me ibas a interrumpir.

- lo sé, pero no te da un poco de pena hacerle esto a un animal.

-no sé a qué te refieres- le conteste, no recordaba el significado de la palabra pena, ¿cómo actuaria yo en aquella situación?

- valla, bueno continua, continua…- lo dijo revolviéndose y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos.

No me volvió a dirigir la palabra, pero me mando muchas miraditas el resto de la clase. El profesor Stein nos felicito por nuestro trabajo, ya que varios se habían negado a cortar al indefenso animal. Después de diseccionar nos toco clase de lengua con la maestra Mary, ella era mi maestra favorita, bueno lo solía ser por lo que recuerdo, ella al igual que Tsubaki intentaba ser simpática conmigo, pero no obtenía más que miradas serias y respuestas frías.

El timbre de salida resonó y las carpetas se movieron todas al ritmo que se iban levantando sus ocupantes, cogí mis cosas con parsimonia y las metí dentro de mi mochila, el chico a mi lado seguía con la cabeza entre los brazos, tal vez debería de despertarlo, pero no lo hice, me retire del aula con mis cosas, esquivando miradas y conversaciones sueltas al aire.

El recorrido a casa siempre lo hacía caminando, no es que Shibusen quedara muy cerca de mi casa, pero no tenía prisa por llegar, no tenía prisa por nada, tenía mucho tiempo y no sabía qué hacer con el excepto estudiar.

Mientras iba caminado note que alguien me seguía, no voltee a ver quién era, solo me limite a seguir caminando.

- ehh espérame, no te escapes.- era esa molesta voz de nuevo

Me pare en seco y me di la vuelta para encararlo, el chico de ojos rojos y cabello blanco venia tras de mí, fue cuando pude apreciarlo mejor, el chico no era feo, en realidad era bastante guapo, tenía la pinta de una persona despreocupada, llevaba la camisa afuera y el cabello alborotado.

- que es lo que quieres- le pregunte- no te basta con molestar en clase

- ehh, si tu también me agradas- me dijo con sarcasmo- es solo que voy en la misma dirección que tu.

Seguí caminando y él se puso a mi altura.

- y dime… ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

- no sé de que hablas.

- ya…- se quedo un rato en silencio- no te mentiré, siento curiosidad

- ¿sobre qué?- respondí quedadamente

- me estaba preguntando, ¿por qué Shinigami sama le quitaría el alma a una chica tan sosa como tú?

Cuando menciono esto me quede de piedra, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

- te equivocas- respondí plantada en medio de la calle

-¿que no fue Shinigami sama?

- como te has enterado de esto- pregunte seriamente

- estaba más claro que el agua- respondió él burlón

- nos conocemos solo de hoy- le conteste de manera cortante

- si, pero eso es suficiente para mí.

Le mire a los ojos, los suyos brillaban burlones, se estaba divirtiendo con esta situación mientras yo estaba de lo mas confundida, no me había sentido así en mucho tiempo.

Seguí caminando.

- ¿no me contaras por qué? -Dijo mientras venia tras de mi

- te equivocas, no fue Shinigami sama

- ahh … entonces fue el mimado de su hijo? ¿Death the Kid?

- así es- no sé porque le conteste

- aun así… ¿que podrías hacerle tu a al hijo de Shinigami para que te quitara el alma?

- le rechace

- ¿qué? Tanto lio por eso, ¿cómo pudo fijarse en ti?- comenzó a lanzar risotadas al aire

Estaba comenzando a sacarme de mis casillas, algo que no había sentido hace mucho. En realidad era una persona muy molesta. Cogí mi mochila y se la clave en la cabezota que tenia y seguí caminando.

- oye, que salvaje eres solo estoy de broma- me dijo frotándose la cabeza- un así no deberías irte sin escucharme antes

- por que debería escucharte, lo mejor es ignorarte- le respondió caminado aun.

- pues deberías escucharme porque yo conozco la forma en la que podrías recuperar tu alma- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Me pare donde estaba y gire la vista en su dirección, estaba parado con las manos en los bolsillos de una manera cool.

- pero antes debería de presentarme, me llamo Soul Eater Evans, chaman, guía espiritual, budu y cualquier otra de esas chorradas que quieras.

Por segunda vez en el día me obligue a prestarle atención.

- ¿de verdad puedes ayudarme?- le dije con una voz apenas audible

- así es, soy; creo yo, el único que puede.

Después de tanto tiempo, una luz apareció ante mis ojos, un sentimiento que pensé perdido con el resto de mi alma, la esperanza.

- me llamo Maka Albarn- después de tanto tiempo callada y de respuestas sin sentido, fueron sus palabras las que me hicieron sentir viva.

- un gusto señorita Maka.

* * *

><p>bueeeno a estado corto Dx en fin creo que seran mas o menos asi, por lo tanto lo actualizare con mas rapides que el otro fic Ü muchas gracias por leer y comentar (tambien responder mis preguntita xD) a <strong>alexial evans, Liz.I'm y yuki-chan, <strong>esperaba que mas personas comentaran pero eso no importa Ü seguire con este Fic xD por que me gusta mucho y ademas ya tengo en mente el final y es re lindo y super cool xD mis mejores deseos para todas ;D cuidense mucho

bye~

¿me dejas un review Ü?


	3. Sin Alma – Segunda Parte

Hola holitas~ ¿qué tal les va? Ü yo estoy feliz, solo un poco, pero aun así, en fin sigan leyendo y no me hagan caso, que a veces soy incomprensible, en serio ni yo logro entenderme

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo pero esta historia si es mia.

* * *

><p><strong>Caso 1º - Sin Alma – Segunda Parte<strong>

**Maka Pov.**

Seguimos caminando en silencio, el iba a mi lado sonriendo de forma cool, con las manos en los bolsillos y arrastrando los pies, con su uniforme todo salido de lugar y su cabello alborotado. ¿Esta es la persona que me puede ayudar? Que rara que es la vida a veces, hace que te tropieces con quien menos piensas.

- ¿hasta dónde vamos a ir?- pregunte con una nota de impaciencia en mi voz.

- a un lugar donde podamos conversar tranquilos- dijo mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros- relájate pecho plano.

Me aparte de su agarre en un rápido movimiento creando distancia entre nosotros, mientras escuchaba como él se burlaba de mí.

Continuamos hasta llegar a un parque, era realmente grande y con enormes arboles, la gente transitaba por el tranquila, algunos se sentaban en los bancos mientras otros preferían sentarse bajo la sombra de los arboles.

- ven- me dijo él mientras se dirigía a uno de los enormes arboles, se sentó en el pasto mientras recostaba su espalda en el enorme tronco, me quede parada observándole.

- ¿no vas a sentarte?

- no quiero ensuciarme el uniforme- respondí

- pero que pesadita- carraspeo, mientras se sacaba su casaca y la ponía sobre el pasto- ya esta siéntate

Recogí mi falda y me senté encima de su casaca, estaba más que claro que se le pondría verde.

- bien, te explicare de qué va esto.

- soy toda oídos.

Me hecho una mirada, desde mis pies pasando por mis piernas subiendo y llegando a mi busto y sin quitar la vista de ahí prosiguió- enserió, no sé cómo se pudo fijar en ti

- quita- le dije dándole un golpe- comienza a explicarte de una buena vez, como es que tu puedes ayudarme- le acentué el TU

- bien, no te desesperes- continuo sonriendo- yo puedo ponerme en contacto con Kid después podríamos hablar hasta llegar a un acuerdo.

- ya… y ¿Cómo te puedes poner en contacto con Kid?

- pues fácil, haciendo un ritual de invocación

-ok – le mire fijamente- hagámoslo.

- ¿Qué ahora?- pregunto confuso

- pues claro ¡¿Cuánto más voy a esperar? – le grite

- shhhh, calla no hagas escándalo, déjame explicarte- dijo haciéndome señas

- explícate ahora- dije impaciente bajando el volumen de mi voz

-no puede ser ahora mismo, porque estamos en medio de un parque con mucha gente a nuestro alrededor y no solo eso, es de día, y no tengo todo lo que necesito.

- bien, ¿entonces cuando?

- pues…- se quedo pensativo- creo que para la noche podría juntar todo

- ¿Esta noche? a qué hora exactamente

- uhmm…- dijo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás pensando- creo que a eso de la 1:00 está bien, no mejor no, ahora que recuerdo ese tipo es un maniático, mejor a las 12:00 en punto… ¿no tendrás problemas con mi horario verdad?- me dijo directamente.

- en realidad no, no me interesa.

- bueno entonces a las 12, y ahora pasemos a mis honorarios

- ¿Qué? -Se me paro la oreja ¿quería que le pagara? Debí imaginarlo.

- claro, no pensaras que trabajo gratis

- está bien, pero no tengo dinero- le dije sinceramente

- uhmmm, solo por tratarse de ti are una excepción- me dijo tocándose la barbilla mientras sonreía- ¿eres una estudiante excelencia verdad?

- si

- bueno, entonces yo no te cobrare si tú haces todas mis tareas este año y me ayudas en los exámenes. – Dijo reluciente.

Lo pensé, después de todo tendría mi alma de nuevo

- está bien acepto, a cambio tu invocaras a Kid y si él me regresa el alma haré lo que me pides

- pues está claro- dijo sonriendo dejando ver sus brillantes dientes de tiburón- ¿entonces es un trato?- dijo estirando su mano

- por supuesto- le dije dándole la mano que él me ofrecía, apretándola en señal del acuerdo

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio.

- ¿por qué puedes hacer esto? Me refiero – le pregunte – ¿por qué puedes invocar dioses? ¿Cualquiera puede hacerlo? ¿Qué más puedes hacer? ¿Hay más cosas aparte de dioses? Porque a uno le meten en la cabeza que esas cosas no deben de existir…

- espera, espera no tantas preguntas ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi boca para que me callara- Bueno como comienzo, puedo invocar dioses, criaturas mitológicas, duendes, demonios, ángeles, etc. El por qué, no tengo la menor idea, solo sé que puedo desde que tengo memoria, siempre mantuve contacto con ese "otro mundo" en el que ya nadie cree, no sé de otras personas que puedan.

- pero ¿No crees que es raro que puedas comunicarte con estas… gentes, personas, criaturas no sé… cómo les digas- dije algo confundida

- uhmm pues para mi es cool, sobre todos por qué no todos pueden-dijo riendo de nuevo

- valla, ósea que después de todo los cuentos de hada si tienen algo de verdadero

- sí.

Las hojas del árbol se movieron y levante la cabeza para mirar, solo entonces me di cuenta de lo tarde que ya era, el sol comenzaba a descender en el horizonte ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos bajo aquel árbol?

- ya me tengo que ir, mi padre llegara pronto a casa.

- sí, quieres te acompaño. No es nada cool dejar que una chica camine sola tan tarde.

Le mire mientras él se rascaba la cabeza- está bien – me levante y estire mi falda, el recogió su casaca y le dio unas sacudones poniéndosela luego en el hombro.

-¿nos vamos?- pregunte y el asintió con la cabeza.

¿Cómo me sentiría yo en una situación así? No lo sé, porque no siento nada, mientras caminábamos los dos íbamos en silencio, hasta que un grupo de chicas paso murmurando a lado nuestro, le echaban de miraditas a Soul y a mi miradas de furia, ¿estarían celosas? Tal vez quien sabe, Soul solo se limitaba a ignorarlas.

- ¿te pasa todo el tiempo?- le pregunte con curiosidad contenida

- casi siempre…

- me dijiste que desde siempre tuviste este poder, bueno, no sé si es un poder

- yo tampoco sé, yo lo defino mas como habilidad

- bueno tu habilidad, ¿cómo era cuando eras pequeño?

Soltó una risa macabra – veras no era muy bonito, de hecho era terrorífico ver cosas que otros ignoran.

- ¿les dijiste a tus padres?

- no

-¿no le dijiste a nadie?

- solo a dos personas…

No sé si estaría siendo muy metiche pero… - ¿a quiénes?

- aun sin alma… que molestosa eres –se paró en seco y me miro directo a los ojos, yo también los mire, sus ojos era de un rojo intenso y parecían brillar cuando el sonreía, pero estaba buscando algo dentro de mí. Parecía querer leer mis pensamientos con una mirada.

- solo se lo he dicho a mi hermano y a ti.

-valla…- dude por un momento- ¿Qué dijo él?

- creyó que estaba loco- dijo con una nota melancólica en la voz y continuo caminando.

Le mire por un momento y le grite- hey ¿a dónde vas? es por aquí- le dije señalando mi casa

Se dio la media vuelta y se puso a mi altura siguiéndome el paso. Camine rápido y llegue a la puerta del apartamento.

- bueno entonces nos vemos a las 12 – le dije- pero no dijiste donde…

- que te parece en el parque y bajo el mismo árbol en el que conversamos

- está bien- dije despidiéndome- hasta mas rato

Vi como se dio la vuelta y levantaba la mano en señal de despedida, no podía evitar sentirme emocionada, ya quería que fueran las 12.

* * *

><p>Faltaban 15 minutos para la medianoche y papa seguía en la sala mirando televisión, maldije por lo bajo, solo a mi me pasa que hoy quiere quedarse hasta tarde, salí de mi habitación con el piyama aun puesto, debía de darme prisa o llegaría tarde, camine hasta el sofá y vi que mi padre estaba dormido y con la bocota abierta. Bien solo debía de ser muy silenciosa entonces. Dentro de mi habitación de nuevo, cogí lo primero que tenia a la vista que era una faldita a cuadros y una camiseta, también cogí mi abrigo negro porque ya hacia un poco de frio.<p>

Camine de cuclillas escapando de casa, por supuesto deje mi cuarto con llave por si mi padre intentaba filtrarse en la noche para verme dormir, abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado y me deslice afuera.

Ya libre, baje las escaleras saltando con algo de euforia, salí corriendo del edificio como alma que lleva el diablo, ¿irónico verdad? En rumbo de Soul, llegue en unos minutos estaba agitada y respiraba con dificultad pero ahí lo vi, parado bajo el árbol mirando en mi dirección, llevaba puesto una camiseta roja y unos jeans raidos.

- disculpa por la tardanza, pero tuve problemas para salir de casa.

- no importa, aun hay tiempo- dijo indiferente- ven sígueme.

Caminamos hasta una moto que estaba estacionada no muy lejos y subimos a ella, me sujete fuerte, no tenía miedo a caerme, pero si me caí me dejaría marca y no gracias.

Soul condujo hasta unos edificios algo alejados podía verse claramente, era uno de esos barrios elegantes de gente rica, tal vez Soul lo era, aparcamos en frente de un edificio enorme, debía de ser donde vivía.

Subimos en un ascensor hasta el quinto piso, revise el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca eran exactamente las 11:57 pm, no quedaba mucho para que sean las 12.

-sígueme- dijo indiferente, saco una tarjeta y la paso por una hendidura al lado de una puerta, esta se abrió automáticamente dejando ver una enorme sala, tenía unos muebles hermosos de cuero negro pero estaban todos apiñados a un lado de la habitación, en lugar de ellos había dibujado en el piso un circulo de color blanco con unas raras inscripciones con signos que desconocía, Soul ingreso al departamento y le seguí, apago las luces.

- ¿no hay nadie?

- no

- ¿vives solo?

- si

- ¿por qu…?

- dejemos las explicaciones para luego ¿está bien? – Dijo fastidiado -Ahora no hay mucho tiempo, quiero que te arrodilles en medio del círculo y hagas lo que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

- está bien- hice lo que me ordeno, me arrodille en el piso de madera

- inclina tu cabeza lo mas que puedas y cierra los ojos, lo abrirás cuando yo te diga ¿de acuerdo?

- ok- murmuré inclinado mi cabeza, parecía que le estaba implorando a Soul eso era molestoso.

- muy bien, comenzaremos con la invocación…- se quedo en silencio por unos momentos hasta que comenzó a hablar en un idioma que yo desconocía, no tenía idea de que idioma era nunca lo había escuchado, era algo gutural y no parecía salido de este mundo, todo lo decía demasiado rápido, yo me mantenía a la expectativa con los ojos firmemente cerrados.

- abre los ojos Maka, pero todavía no te levantes.

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco y me hubiera llevado un susto de tener alma y sentir miedo, el circulo a mi alrededor estaba brillando, emitía una luz muy suave y las letras escritas parecía soltar pequeñas chispitas que se disolvían en el aire.

- Death the kid- comenzó a decir- hijo de Shinigami –sama, dios de la muerte, yo Soul Eater Evans te muestro mis respetos y te invoco aparezcas ante mí y podamos tener una conversación, de dios a humano, aparece por favor- Soul termino diciendo y luego murmuro por la bajo- ya puedes mirar…

Alce mi vista y abrí mis ojos como platos, al fin nos veíamos las caras.

Después de tanto tiempo la figura de Death the Kid se materializaba delante de mí en una gran nube.

Se me fue el aire, después de un año,_ casi_ sentía miedo.

* * *

><p>Ohhh en el próximo capítulo viene el desenlace .-. duhhh pero solo de la primera parte! ¿Cómo de la primera parte? Naa, lo que trato de decir es que esta vez le tocaba a Maka y después veremos lo que ocurre a black a Tsubaki a las Thompson, en fin los personajes que les interesan xD a todos les tiene que pasar algo ¿no?<p>

Como se habrán dado cuenta la personalidad de Maka no es la misma que la del anime, pronto volverá ser la misma, eso espero muajajaja (?) sin más tonterías que decir Ü me despido cuídense mucho y les mando un_ '''' _ desde donde estoy a: **Liz.I'm, The Emptiness,the-lady-of-darkness-97, Miyoko-chibi, choko-tan**_._ Porque a todas las quiero mucho porque y me hacen muy feliz! Wiii

Bye~


	4. Sin Alma – Tercera Parte

Hola espero que todas esten muy bien, Lol no me habia dado cuenta de mi saludito de la ultima vez mas abajo explicacion...

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo pero esta historia si es mia.

* * *

><p><strong>Caso 1º - Sin Alma – Última Parte<strong>

**Maka Pov.**

Abrí los ojos, Kid me veía directamente también, su mirada me intimidaba ya que reflejaba odio y aversión ¿de verdad estaba enamorado de mi? Pues no lo aparentaba. Sé veía exactamente igual que hace un año, cabello negro con tres rayas a un lado, vestía un saco de color negro al igual que sus pantalones de tela y anillos con forma de calavera en las manos.

- ¿Quién me ha llamado?- exclamo

- he sido yo, Shinigami mi nombre es Soul Eater.

Lo miro con altivez, se ponía tan creído que me daba ganas de darle un buen maka-chop

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Soul Eater? Respondió mirándolo de nuevo

- tenía la intención de conversar contigo unos momentos

Death the kid me miro de nuevo, pero no me dijo nada

-continua, dijo dirigiéndose a Soul

- bien, como ya te habrás dado cuenta shinigami, la chica que esta tras de ti, inclinada en el suelo es Maka Albarn, a quien tu le arrebataste el alma un año atrás, pues yo quería intervenir por ella, deseamos que le regreses el alma.

Se rio un poco diciendo- ¿de verdad crees que se la devolveré?- me hundí ahí mismo, después de todo el muy desgraciado no me la quería regresar, al contrario que yo Soul solo ensancho mas su sonrisa.

- pues de eso mismo quería hablarte ¿Cómo es que un ser tan grandioso como tú, un Shinigami, se fija en alguien tan sosa como ella?- nota mental, destruir a Sou de un maka chopl después, por lo que está diciendo.

Kid se veía alagado para después soltar- en cosas como estas el corazón es quien manda, no hay otra opción, además te agradecería que te guardaras para ti tus apresaciones personales.

- claro, como tu digas Shinigami, pero bien ¿Por qué quitarle el alma?

- ella debe de rectificarse y enamorarse de mi

- ohhh- soltó Soul-si ella lo hace entonces se la devolverás

- por supuesto

- bien, vamos avanzando- murmuro Soul- ¿pero no crees que has estado cometiendo un error garrafal desde el comienzo?

- explícate- exigió el Shinigami algo irritado

- está bien, si ella se enamora de ti le devolverás el alma, ¿pero cómo puede ella enamorarse si no posee sentimientos?, como Shinigami que eres, debías de tomar en cuenta de que cuando no se posee alma tampoco se poseen sentimientos, por lo tanto, sería imposible que ella se enamore de ti – mire a Soul aun desde el piso, por supuesto que tenía razón, era imposible, pero estar de rodillas ya me estaba cansando, me gustaría que se apresuraran.

Kid veía molesto a Soul- claro que lo tuve en cuenta, no solo se la quite por eso…

Soul se veía sorprendido ya que pensaba que el Shinigami había estado equivocado - ¿entonces por qué más?

- Maka estaba enamorada de otra persona, no se dé quien y ella tampoco lo sabe ahora, si le devuelvo el alma, sus recuerdos y sentimientos también volverían, así que no pienso hacerlo.- dijo con molestia

Soul me mando una mirada significativa como diciendo "eso no me lo habías dicho" ahora debía replantear la situación, se quedo pensativo.

- como veo que estoy en toda la razón, no veo por qué continuar con esta reunión- dijo kid mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba yo. Me levanto el rostro con manos temblorosas.

- sigues igual de hermosa como la primera vez que te vi, aun siendo asimétrica - me dijo acariciándome la mejilla con una mano- nos volveremos a ver después cuando hallas cambiado de preferencias- no, ¡él no podía irse así sin más!

- espera un momento Kid- exclamo Soul – tengo una propuesta que hacerte- dijo Soul mientras sonreirá brillante.

- ¿qué quieres ahora? – al parecer se había perdido la camaradería entre ellos dos

- que te parece esto, le devuelves el alma a Maka y cuando ella al fin tenga sentimientos, tratas de conquistarla como cualquier humano lo haría- dijo Soul mientras me hachaba miraditas

- ¿Soy un Dios, porque debo de hacer eso? - Dijo molesto, ahora era mi turno

- ¿no podrías hacer eso por mi?-trate de hacer ojos de perrito no sé si funcionaria lo había visto antes solo en anime y esas cosas, pero debía de intentarlo- además todo este tiempo viviendo, no… sobreviviendo a los días han sido horribles Kid- me atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre- ¿no te gustaría pasar más tiempo conmigo y tratar de conquistarme como lo haría cualquier otro?

Ahora que yo se lo había propuesto se puso a meditar, viendo si lo que le ofrecíamos le convendría.

- no lo sé, un Shinigami, ¡alguien como yo, un dios! ¿Conviviendo con los humanos?

Le volví a mirar con ojos húmedos, nunca fui una buena actriz pero ahora estaba superándome a mí misma.

El también me miro y se decidió entonces…

- está bien, lo hare- ¡Bien! No podía creerlo mire a Soul esperanzada pero él no sonreía como yo- con una condición - dijo kid y me sacudió la angustia

-¿Qué condición?-pregunte temerosa

- cuando tengas tu alma nuevamente y recuerdes de quien estas enamorada no podrás correr a sus brazos y confesártele ¿me oyes? Debes olvidarlo y dejar que yo te corteje y si me entero de quien estas enamorada no dudes- me miro a los ojos- que lo eliminare de mi camino y le quitare el alma a él y no se la pienso devolver ¿comprendes?

Estaba sorprendida, no podía creerlo, ahora no me importaba mucho el hecho de que amara a alguien pero dolería cuando mis sentimientos regresaran, aun así, no tenia de otra.

- oye Kid ¿no crees que te estás pasando?- intervino Soul

- no te metas en esto Soul, es la decisión de ella- dijo Kid mirándome fijamente-¿aceptas mi condición?

- si- fue mi respuesta definitiva

- muy bien, entonces- dijo chasqueando los dedos- aquí tienes tu alma- dé repente entre sus manos apareció, una esfera con unas alitas al lado, era de color blanco y de ella salían chispitas que se extinguían en el aire

La mire maravillada, después de tanto tiempo.

- toma- dijo girándose en dirección de Soul- sabes que la persona que se la quito no se la puede devolver, pero sé que tu si puedes ¿no es así?

- claro Kid- dijo Soul recibiendo mi alma

- bueno entonces yo me retiro- me miro de nuevo y puso una mano sobre mi mejilla acariciándola suavemente.

- nos veremos más pronto de lo que imaginas Maka, hasta luego- entonces lo envolvió una nube y desapareció en el aire.

Sali de mi ensueño y mire fijamente a Soul mientras intentaba avanzar.

- no te muevas Maka, no puedes salir de ese círculo - me advirtió

- ¿qué ocurre con este círculo?

- no lo dibuje en el piso por nada, es un campo protector, solo por si las cosas salían mal- dijo apenado mientras se acercaba a mi- debes darme tu permiso para poder entrar

- pero Kid entro sin problemas- le reclame

- el es un Dios, no necesita permisos para hacer nada, el círculo te protegía de posibles ataques espirituales y mágicos.

- ya veo- murmure- entonces tienes mi permiso para entrar.

-bien- dijo él mientras pisaba dentro de mi espacio y se situaba delante de mi- te entrego lo que tanto querías, tu alma, que debo reconocer es bastante poco común, nunca había visto un alma que transmitiera tanta tranquilidad.

- gracias- no sabía si era la palabra adecuada.

- ya esta- elevo su mano con mi alma entre sus dedos hasta la altura de mi corazón- ¿lista?

- ni un poco, ¡apúrate!

Sonrió con aquellos dientes de tiburón- aquí tienes-dijo mientras la empujaba atreves de mi cuerpo.

No estaba preparada definitivamente, no para todas las sensaciones que me invadieron mientras el empuja mi alma, todo aquello que no había sentido todo este año, mis sentimientos, la alegría, la soledad, la tranquilidad, la pasión, la tristeza… todo definitivamente todo me dio de golpe y entro en mi, fue un golpe muy duro. Mi alma desapareció dentro de mi cuerpo y apenas Soul termino el proceso caí de rodillas al piso y me puse a llorar.

No podía creerlo, al fin estaba completa, una vez más…llore, las lagrimas rodaban por mi rostro sin que pudiera controlarlo. Toda la impotencia contenida por el acto de crueldad que había cometido Kid, la preocupación de mis padre y mis amigos, la soledad que había sentido y el amor que me había sido quitado, todo volvió.

-oye Maka ¿estás bien?- escuche que me llamaba una voz, la reconocí era Soul quien me llamaba, paso uno de sus brazos por mi espalda tratando de consolarme- anda ya paso- me susurro al oído.

Me frote los ojos, no quería que me viera llorar, sería muy patético, levante la vista poco a poco hasta que le vi a los ojos el estaba sonriendo… hasta que caí en la cuenta.

Esto no me podía estar pasando, mi boca se abrió de la impresión, esto está mal ¿Por qué a mí? Pensé que mis problemas se habían solucionado pero solo los había empeorado más.

Recordé todo… y también recordé el rostro del chico del cual estaba enamorada y ahora mismo él me estaba sonriendo.

Aterrorizada me solté de su agarre y me separe de él.

-¿Qué te ocurre Maka estas bien?- me pregunto el curioso

No, nada andaba bien, de hecho lo había empeorado aun mas, la condición de Kid… no podía olvidarla ahora.

¿De qué me serbia tener mis sentimientos y recordar a la persona a quien amo si no puede enterarse de que me muero de amor por él?

* * *

><p>lose son capitulos muy cortos D'x nose pero tiene que ser asi es como si haci quedaran mejor Ü waaa no me habia dado cuenta de mi error de las comillas "" yo habia escrito una palabrita pero fanfiction no me la reconocio y no salio ¬¬' fadsfdas y me arruino todo, la palabra era (les mando un super abrazo de oso doble con chocolate encima) XD todo junto y no me salio ¬¬ rawwwwr *maka-chop a la pagina* en fin desde ahora sera un abrazo cariñoso para :<strong> Miyoko-chibi, Liz.I'm , Anne Cullen Cinica, The Emptiness. <strong>Muchas gracias chicas las quiero mucho ;D de una forma no Yuri claro pero igual las quiero mucho, cuidense y esperen la siguiente parte muajajaja solo les adelanto ... algo malo le pasara a black y maka aun tiene que recuperar su vida anterior Dx waaa pero eso lo veremos en el proximo cap Ü

Bye~


End file.
